Thiswas a pure service contract with Estee Lauder. The purpose was to review the ability of the calcium selective system to detect ionic imbalance induced by compounds expected to alter ionic homeostasis in skin cells. A number of compounds were briefly examined, the emphasis being on those that might induce apoptosis or a free radical attack. As a commercial endeavor, Estee Lauder paid for the resource use.